


This is for your own good

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Community:tsn_kinkmeme, Consensual Kink, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He offered himself to Mark as a blank check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for your own good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeraparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraparker/gifts).



> This is for [](http://zeraparker.livejournal.com/profile)[**zeraparker**](http://zeraparker.livejournal.com/) for filling [my prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=323974#t323974) so I guess it is also a fill of my own prompt. How embarrassing.

In college, pre-Erica, he offered himself to Mark as a blank check. He did it because he was maybe a little in love with him. It was probably an incredibly stupid thing to do and he didn’t have to have an economics major to know that. But Eduardo’s an honest guy. His father tells him it’s what makes him a failure. His friends tell him he’s a great guy and a loyal friend. Mark never notices. Eduardo can’t decide whether it makes him a failure as a friend. It’s not Mark’s fault that Eduardo fell in love with him somewhere between his ‘hello’ and Mark’s clipped ‘we should be partners’. Of course, Mark had meant that they should be business partners because he was the president of the Harvard Investors Association. But Eduardo was already hooked. Mark could say ‘I need you for x reason’ and all Eduardo could hear was ‘I need you’.

So, Eduardo gave himself to Mark. It wasn’t an exchange. It was an unconditional…gift because let’s be honest, Mark owned him anyway. Mark had needs. He always needed things from Eduardo and if Eduardo had them, he didn’t see why he should withhold it. Mark needed him for money, food, algorithms, connections…and now sex. Mark didn’t say yes but he didn’t say no (Eduardo counted himself lucky that Mark didn’t punch him in the face when he touched his dick). A mouth was a mouth and Eduardo knows that he’s good at it. He made it feel good. He swallowed. (He never tells Mark that doesn’t do it for anyone else. Mark wouldn’t care. They weren’t together or anything.)

It was mostly blowjobs and a fuck or two when Mark was drunk. Mark doesn’t reciprocate and Eduardo doesn’t ask him to. Eduardo isn’t sure if Mark even remembers. He probably does but they don’t talk about it. (Dustin pretends not to see, turning up the volume of whatever he’s doing. Chris shakes his head and walks out the door.)

Post-Erica, Mark was often too busy. Once when Eduardo bundled him off to bed after a coding binge, Mark grabbed his hand before quickly letting go. Eduardo looked curiously at Mark and stayed, ostensibly, to make sure Mark actually slept. Mark said, “I can’t sleep, I’m too keyed up.” Mark half-sits up, like he’s not sure whether to stay or go. Like he’s not sure whether Eduardo would stop him.

Eduardo noticed then that Mark was hard. He wondered how long he’d been hard. He wasn’t going to flatter himself and assume that it was for him. It probably wasn’t but it wouldn’t have made a difference. Eduardo was needed. He had Mark’s attention, for a little while. It was enough.

Mark fucked him. Though it was more Eduardo fucking himself on Mark. With Mark, he’s always fucked himself.

Eduardo doesn’t regret it.

***

It is all settled and signed and Eduardo is in the bathroom washing his face when Mark comes in.

It’s awkward and not because of the 600 million dollars Mark just signed away to him. It’s because he knows Mark knows. Knows that Eduardo is still pining for him. Knows that Eduardo only went through with the farce of a lawsuit to please his father. Knows that Eduardo couldn’t care less about the money. Maybe knows that Eduardo nearly unfailingly turns up because he can’t not see Mark (except for that one time with the Winklevosses). That Mark owns Eduardo even now.

Mark pisses and washes his hands. Eduardo stands there by the hairdryer, all traces of his usual elegance gone. Mark has always been able to get under his skin. His hands are sweaty. Eduardo has an urge to stick them under the dryer. He does, pretending he’s not watching Mark out of the corner of his eye.

He sees Mark head to the door.

 _Is this it?_ Eduardo wonders.

The next minute he knows, Mark is dragging him into a stall by his tie. Somehow, Eduardo finds himself already dropping down on his knees. It’s almost reflexive. He is going to ruin his Prada and the floor probably has piss and shit on it but he doesn’t care. Eduardo goes to undo Mark’s belt.

“This is for your own good,” Mark says before he wraps his hand around Eduardo’s throat and squeezes.

Eduardo has to fight the instinct to grab at Mark’s wrists, instead he lets his hands hang limply as the air goes out of him. It’s easy for the first few seconds and then his lungs burn with the need for oxygen. His chest contracts rapidly in a futile impression of drawing breath but it does not come. Mark’s hands collar him. He clenches his hands into fists by his side. When he feels the edges of his vision start to go blurry, he wonders calmly if Mark is going to kill him.

Mark lets go just as his eyes are rolling to the back of his head.

Eduardo coughs, trying to suck in lungfuls of air at a time. His vision is still flickering.

“You shouldn’t have let me do that,” Mark says. The words are mournful but he sounds as expressionless as always.

Eduardo wants to kiss away the look of regret that Mark has. He has nothing to lose now so he does. Mark kisses him back. They kiss passionately, their tongues in a heated battle and it’s wonderful, everything he’s ever wanted. Then Mark pushes him to the side of the stall. Eduardo palms Mark’s erection through his slacks. Mark pulls away, lips wet and swollen.

“You shouldn’t have let me do that.”

Eduardo’s heart sinks at the note of finality in Mark’s voice. He grabs Mark’s wrist frantically. “Don’t-” he cuts himself off when Mark’s hand comes up to caress his face. The words come to his mind. _This is for your own good._

Mark gently pries his fingers off, squeezing past him and walking out.

Eduardo is achingly hard. When he comes, Eduardo knows that he should regret it more. But he doesn’t.


End file.
